Isn't it what you want?
by CrystallizedPen
Summary: Yuri returned to the ImperialKnight. However, he changed. Read to find more. mostly concentrates on Flynn and Yuri
1. The change

Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story and it's about Yuri and Flynn (It may contains yaoi later on but not now.)

Please enjoy the story and pardon my mistakes.

I don't own Tales of Vesperia ( if I owned it, Estelle's hair will be brown or yellow-not pink)

* * *

"You know what Yuri?"

"Huh? What?"

Rita put her finger on her chin then looked…no stared at Yuri for about several minutes, until Yuri yelled at her until she had to stop.

"What are you doing? Suddenly staring at me like that. Is there something on my face?"

"No…not at all. I just want..."

"You are making me mad." Yuri turned around and started walking off.

"You definitely made him mad, Rita. This was the tenth times in a day that you stared at him." Karol said with the other members of the group approved the mage. Their concerned eyes didn't off the raven haired- swordsman.

"But I want to check if he…"

"It's a secret, remember." Judith blinked an eye and reminded her that.

Yuri walked down to the lower quarter and head to the square where everyone gathered up for an important also big event ever: A party to thanks Yuri and Brave Vesperia for their hardest work saving the world. Yuri is now the hero not only of the lower quarter but the whole Terca Lumireis. Also the guild members: Estelle-an active princess, Rita-a genius mage, Karol-a fearless captain, Raven-an old man revived from the death, a warrior dog-Repede and the beautiful maiden-Judith. Besides that reason, today, this party was set up in order to congratulate Yuri become a member of Imperial Knight, not just a normal knight, but a Captain, a fine and sound Captain with his own team-Yuri's Brigade. Those things was Flynn's idea, he didn't want to tell him directly because he was sure that Yuri will refuse the honor. So he thought up of this plan and got everyone in the lower quarter involved to make sure that Yuri can't decline. You know what kind of person is Yuri, and I know too. He isn't the type that turns the other's hope upside down, and he will do everything to protect and make other happy. A fine person he is.

"Yuri, congratulation." The green-haired boy ran towards him, a smile formed on his face.

"What is it Ted? Why are you congratulating me?" Yuri asked curiously. He noticed Rita's weird attitude earlier and couldn't help but wondering himself.

Ted opened his mouth, intended to say something but out of nowhere, Rita appeared and shut his mouth up by dragging him over the corner, out of Yuri's view. Yuri could still hear a terrible cry from that direction. Poor Ted.

The party soon began later that. Estelle and Flynn prepared a lot of delicious food from the castle and the women of the lower quarter brought their best cook to join in. Everyone ate, drank and danced. However the main character didn't seem happy himself, instead of singing and dancing around like the old man Raven and Karol, instead of playing with the children like Estelle and Judith or choking fast the food down his throat like Rita, Yuri chose to sit at the farthest corner of the square with a wooden cup of beer on his hand while watching the other happily enjoyed the party. It didn't feel right to have a party to thanks him; he doesn't want to be thankful by anyone. He just does what he thinks is right, to bring up justice and well (sometimes causes messes, too.) But who cares.

"You don't seem happy Yuri?" A sudden voice stopped his flow of thought. He turned his head a side and found the blond Commandant walked towards him. Flynn turned the empty wooden box that used to store the wine upside down and sat on it, next to Yuri. His sapphire eyes looked up at his best friend in concern: "What's wrong Yuri?"

"No, it's nothing, really. It's just… I don't want to be appreciated by other people. It felt kinda weird." He sighed, brought the cup to his mouth, and drank from it.

The blond commandant remained silent.

"Hey, Yuri, come here a second." The old man Hanks yelled at him with the drunken voice. As Yuri stood up and walked towards the center, each step he walked, the people's eyes followed him. He felt something that didn't right. Hanks patted a strong hit on his back caused him to yell in pain: "Hey, what was that for?"

"For congratulating of course. Yuri, from now on we will expect your care."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' with me." Hanks laughed out loud. His husky voice mixed up with the very strong smell of the wine he was drinking.

"With that attitude of his, it would be better if we don't rely on him." The other residents began laughing at the same time. Even Raven, Karol, Judith and Rita.

"Hey, would it kill you if you guys tell me what is going on here?" Yuri started to feel the heat rising up his face. He hates it when he does not know something that the others know, and hates to be left out. It makes him seem that he is very stupid and nothing compare to them.

"Alright, alright." Hanks gave up and smiled softly before informed Yuri the greatest news he had just found out earlier. "Yuri, you have been promoted to become part of the Imperial Knights, not a normal knight, but a Captain…a Captain, you hear? Congratulation."

"Yay, congratulation Yuri." Everyone cried out all of a sudden and at the same time that made the noise could be heard just fine from the noble quarter.

…,

"Hey, that voice, do you think their aqua blastia is going out of control again?" A knight said to his friend.

"I don't know. I heard they are having a party down there. May be someone gets crazy and smashed the core with a bottle?" Another knights answered.

"But hey, the blastias are all gone right?" And they both sighed in unison.

Back to lower quarter,

"Huh? What did you just say? I don't quite get it." Yuri shook away the stupid look on his face and wide opened eyes in surprise.

"Are you acting stupid, do I have to spell it all for you?"

"No thanks." Yuri started walking away with an unpleasant expression hung on his face.

No one seemed noticed that and they quickly returned to the party.

From the corner, Flynn watched everything silently and somehow he felt guilty. Put down his half-drink cup, the Commandant followed the shadow of his childhood best friend up to the stairs lead to the public quarter.

It was not difficult for him to find the raven-haired swordsman sat alone, looking depressed on one of the benches. His face faced downwards and the bangs covered his eyes. Staring at that scene, at that figure made Flynn skipped a heartbeat. The same question flew over and over inside his head: "Did I upset him? What did you do, Flynn Scifo?" as he came closer, sat down silently besides his friend.

"How long do you intend to sit here?" the raven-haired asked.

"Until you stand up." the blond answered.

Silence soon took over the conversation. No one knew how long they sat there, they probably continued sitting like that if the whole guild got worried and started looking for them. Karol was the first one who found the two friends and ran off to inform others. That was when Yuri opened up his mouth to speak for a-so long time… (not really so long):

"Do you really want me to become a part of Imperial Knights, Flynn?"

"Yes, Yuri. I want you to help me build this country into a better place to live. Why don't you join me rather than running wildly Yuri?" He looked at him into the eyes, with all of his feelings, he wanted his best friend to be with him, and together they will protect justice and punish the unjust.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes it is Yuri." He let out the answer with the most confident and determined tone he had.

"So then… I don't think that I can refuse." With that, he turned his back and walked away. Flynn could feel his heart raced with joy and happiness. After for so long, Yuri finally agreed to come back to the Knight, and nothing than that could made Flynn happier. He ran back to the others and announced about the good news. But is it really good news?

….,

Yuri had finally accepted the honor and one week later, the residents saw him walked around the city with his Captain uniform. It was similar to Flynn's when he was a Captain. But instead of white-blue colors, this one was covered by white-black and some red to match his hair.

Also on that first day they saw Yuri, they saw a different person, not Yuri, but a knight and anything more than that. He hid his usual smile behind the cold look; a hole of sadness swam in his blacked eyes. He didn't talk to them like he always does. He turned into a completely different person. Everyone asked him for help, he helped and nothing else. They rarely saw him smiled and played around with the children. A duty of a knight might took off his free time, but at least…he should has well…like Flynn. Even though he had thousands works to do, he still had time to talk with the lower quarter residents, and made kites for kids. (well yeah, sometimes)

"Yuri, can you play with us today?" The children yelled happily when they saw Yuri walked by.

Without looking back, Yuri said in a cold tone: "I'm busy with my work. I don't have time to play with you kids."

The children tugged on his sleeve, begging him like children beg their father for candies: "Please, just for a moment. Please Yuri."

"I said that I don't have time, don't bother me." He startled the kids with his harsh voice and with that he pushed the children off and walked away.

The kids scared and started crying because of his sudden action.

'He is not our Yuri anymore, the Yuri that we all know and love.' The old man Hanks said in a low, disappointed tone and turned his head sideways. Everyone stared at the footsteps of the new Captain, they shook their heads…

'Yes, he is no longer the Yuri that we used to love.'

The blond commandant was signing his paper before Sodia-his still second in command knocked on the door to ask for permission to go in.

"Commandant! We had captured the man that behind all of the stealing activities lately in Capua Torim harbor. Captain Yuri is interrogating the criminal."

"Alright, I will come there at once."

The first scene he saw when he opened the iron door leads to the jail was…

The helpless voice yelling for sparing life, and a cold, stained with blood blade was against the poor man's neck, it was ready to strike his head out of him anytime. That sword was one of his favorite: the Second Star, which had given to him by Estelle once he saved her from Alexei's evil hands.

"Yuri, stop right there. What are you think…" Flynn made his way towards the cell to prevent Yuri from anything reckless he could do. However, it was too late. Yuri-with a smirk appeared on his face-stroked his sword through the criminal and the blood gushed out from the cut of his neck. The man collapsed onto the ground, soon there was no slight movement from the body as one the soldier came up and announced that the criminal was dead.

Opposite with Flynn and the other's reaction, Yuri-now have blood all over his uniform-smiling, smiling as if he was enjoyed what the hell he just did. He took out from his pocket a handkerchief and used it to wipe the blood that stained on his sword before put it back into the sheath.

"Why did you have to do that Yuri? Even he is a criminal, but his crime is not big enough to punish him death." The commandant let out of all the emotion he kept down from earlier. "Why, Yuri?"

"That low life deserved death. I don't care which crime he committed. All criminals deserved death. Commandant, I have an advice: if you want to change this country into a better place to live, you better be harsh on those who committed crimes or else…you will just end up being a tool for the world to make fun of."

"How could you dare to say something like that to the Commandant? Don't forget that you were a criminal yourself." Sodia shouted in protest but soon was cut off by Flynn.

"Yes, I was a criminal, but not now. That all thanks to our Commandant."

Then with that, the raven-haired captain walked away, left his respective Commandant, his best childhood friend behind.

"Yuri…what have I done wrong?"

* * *

I think this will be a multi-chap story. However, I have no idea what to write next. So it would be a little slow for me to update. Please be patient.

Author's note: Any idea is welcoming. I need suggestions (as much as possible) in order to continue this story. So, reviews and tell me what do you guys think and give me ideas. I need you guys' help a lot. Thanks


	2. Assassination

Hello everyon. I'm back with a new chapter of this story. Sorry for making everyone waiting.

AN: Let's just pretend that our genius mage Rita invented something that allows people to use magic okay!

Credit goes to: Strawberry Champagne for beta-reading this story. Thank you so much (I'm start sounding like Estelle)

* * *

"Commandant! We have a problem." Sodia rushed in, slamming open the door that lead to the mighty Commandant's office.

Flynn was checking through the paperwork from yesterday to make sure everything was correct. He lifted his head up, looked at his second in command. He knew exactly what Sodia was about to say, if his instinct was right.

"Sir, we had just captured a group of rebels against the government." She reported, suddenly she cast her gaze lower. Her sword swung around softly due to the light and quick shiver from her body. She was debating inside whether she should report the rest of the matter to the Commandant or not.

Seeing through her inner argument, Flynn immediately figured out what she was trying to say. He re-flipped open the documents he was reading earlier, and looked through it. But none of the words or what was written inside those papers seemed to enter his brain. There was already something that took all the space in there right now, so no matter how much he tried to read through the papers, he just ended up reading the same paragraph over and over again.

He sighed, closed the document, put it aside and sighed again. Lately, due to the stress from reading papers, training his troops, taking care of the castle and the nation, and doing all the works that a Commandant must do, Flynn lost a bit weight, and easily got tired. Under his eyes were small bags due to the lacking of sleep. And now, this new problem that just arrived one month ago had taken away all of his energy. The problem of Yuri Lowell, or to be more exact the problem of the changed-Yuri Lowell

Yuri was always his best childhood friend, who he shared things with since they were kids. They grew up together at the lower quarter. They trained swordsmanship together, and applied to the Imperial Knights together. But soon after, they went their separate ways. Flynn tried his best to become a great knight. Yuri followed his own path by becoming a guild member. Flynn envied him. For being a guild member, Yuri was allowed to travel around much faster and easier than Flynn can. Also the Brave Vesperia guild had solved a lot of problems that the Knight weren't able to do. Yuri punished Ragou and Cumore by his own rules, which went against Flynn's rules. But Flynn still had to admit that he is always the one that needed to catch up with Yuri.

Just when he finally got Yuri to walk the same path as his, side by side, Yuri changed. He changed to someone who was not the Yuri everyone knows. The reason for that sudden change still remained a mystery.

"Go on Sodia." Flynn leaned himself against the desk and brought his right hand up to give his forehead a little massage. Thinking too much made his head hurt.

"Sir?" Sodia suddenly came to her sense but she seemed to be unable to catch up with her Commandant's words.

"Go on with the rest of the report. Tell me everything." He demanded.

"Yes, sir. Actually, Captain Lowell and his Brigade were the one that caught all of them. As much to my surprise, he and his men performed a wonderful strategy and methodical action. Not long after that, the whole rebellious group was captured. However,…"

He knew too well what happened after that.

"Yuri did it, again?"

"Yes, sir. After he captured them, he killed them all, didn't let us have a chance to cross-examine them." Sodia finished her report with a low voice. She too knew well what her Commandant was thinking. She afraid of it too, because Captain Lowell was the Commandant's friend, and the Commandant was the one offered him the opportunity to become a part of the Imperial Knights.

Yuri just done it again, killing people; unnecessary. Even though he captured and punished those who opposed and did things that went against the law, he still acting scary and bloodthirsty like a second Zagi. But the way he did things even worse than Zagi himself. Zagi was evil, but Yuri was not. What made him change? Flynn wondered. He was the one that understand Yuri's characteristic much better than anyone else. But why did Yuri suddenly change? He was completely clueless.

Flynn stood up and waved his hand to Sodia: "Good work, you can go off to your duty."

The female captain bowed and turned herself around and left the room at once. She didn't dare to interrupt her Commandant's precious time more than she already did.

Flynn moved up to his closet and took out a new pair of iron boots and put it on as well as the sword belt and set the sword in place. After checking on how he looked, he went back over to the desk and organized every document into a correct order, and then he took some of those with him.

'I will have to talk to Yuri once more and try to get the answer I want from him.' Holding that thought in mind, Flynn left the room and followed by the door's close.

Flynn walked along to the other side of the hallway to get to Yuri's personal office. Since he was a Commandant, all of his belongings were moved to the western part of the castle, as he inherited the room of the previous Commandant Alexei and now Yuri occupied his old room.

While on his way, he was passing by Lady Estellise's chambers. Just then he thought he should pay her a visit, since she had just came back from her trip to Aurnion with the mage Rita.

He stopped at the front door, and intended to knock. However, the door suddenly burst open. If he was slower, the door would hit him right onto his face and knocked him out cold. But the skills that he had trained these past few years were actually paid off. He quickly dodged aside and the door slammed on the wall with a loud noise. A blurry shadow of a person dressed in black dashed out and disappeared around the corner. That person was really fast.

His instinct told him that something was definitely wrong. He quickly ran inside Estelle' room and checked on her. The room was in a total mess. The books were out of the shelf and lied messily, the glass of the window was broken, the pieces scattered everywhere beneath it. The furniture was misplaced violently. As much to his disbelief, Flynn found Lady Estellise collapsed on the ground near the table in a pool of blood.

"Lady Estellise, hang in there." He held her into his arms and immediately casting a healing arte, which stopped the wound from bleeding. Her face slowly showed a bit change of color, but she still remained unconscious. Flynn carefully carried her inside his lap and gently put her down on the bed for her to get some rest. Even though he had used his magic to stop the bleeding, she was still in a pretty bad shape and needed a proper medical treatment.

The Commandant ran outside and called out to the knight that was guarding at the end of the hall with a furious and commanded voice:

"You there, call the castle healer immediately. Princess Estellise was seriously injured. Also, tell the other knights to close all the gates, and search for a suspicious looking-person, tell them to be on guard. The culprit is probably still inside the castle."

The guard was spacing out, Flynn's yelling suddenly made him snapping out of his day dreaming state. Even though he had no idea why did the Commandant order him to do that, but when he heard that Princess Estellise was injured, he didn't care about the reason anymore. It must be a very serious problem, if it involved blood, injuries, and Princess Estellise. He straightened his body and ran off after a loud response: "Yes, sir."

After the healer cast an advanced healing arte on Lady Estellise, he turned around to see an impatiently waiting Commandant and her servants.

"Please sir, do not be worried. Even though she had lost a quite large amount of blood, but thanks to your quick reaction, she is fine now." The healer closed the medical box and handed a paper to the closet maid of Lady Estellise, and gave her instruction: "This is the medicine that the Princess will have to have in the next two hours."

The maid nodded and hurried ran out of the room to prepare the medicine.

Flynn took a look at the injured princess then turned around to Sodia.

"Have you found the person behind all this?" he asked.

"No sir, I had all the troops to search everywhere in the castle but still haven't found anyone suspicious." She lowered her head guiltily. After how many hardships she had to overcome to be a Captain, she couldn't believe that she even let an assassin escapes that easily. She had disappointed her Commandant.

As if he could read her mind, Flynn came closer and patted her shoulder; he murmured something to make her felt free from the responsibility.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew inside the room from the broken window, as Rita Mordio made her epic entrance by jumping off from the flying machine which she named: 'Ristelle'. Flynn had no idea where was that name come from, but he thought it was not his business, and so he shut his mouth up.

"What happened to Estelle?" she stomped in the room and kneeled down in front of Lady Estellise's bed to examine her.

"Someone attacked her, tried to kill her but failed." Flynn answered to the questioning-look on the mage's face.

Rita cast her gaze from Lady Estellise then looked around the room, and then she began with a hasty voice, mixed a bit annoyance:

"Where is that good for nothing Captain? I expected to see him here, not you."

"So, you hate to see me that much. I know you used to travel with Yuri quite a few times, but you find me that annoying?"

"No, it's not what I mean." The mage backed up, knew she was a bit too hasty.

"I know. I'm wondering the same thing as you are. Princess Estellise getting injured is big news. However, I haven't seen Yuri anywhere since the incident."

Flynn looked around to meet with the other knights, and they all shook their heads in response.

"I see," Rita went on, "By the way, I heard some strange rumors about Yuri lately. They said that he changed quite a lot. He became evil or something. Also, the mage in the Spirit Research Institute told me the other day that he saw Yuri involved with a mage that specialized in black magic. That mage was expelled from Aspio two years ago for developing dangerous and harmful magic. I don't know if it had something to do with this case or not. Just want to tell you that."

He listened carefully as he tried to swallow everything Rita was saying. Why Yuri had to get involved with a black mage, and how did it have to do with Lady Estellise almost getting assassinated. He tried to find out the most reasonable words to solve this question but it seemed he was speechless.

"Ms. Mordio, please don't tell me that you mean…"

"Commandant Scifo, I don't know what make me think I could say this. But… I think Yuri is somehow involved with this case."

The look on the mage's face showed that she was serious. That made Flynn kept asking himself in disbelief:

"Yuri…did it?"

* * *

AN: Yuri is so evil!. But he is so cute anyway.

Goodbye! Let's me know how you feel by your reviews okay.


End file.
